


Going Down to South Park

by SinnamonSquirrel



Series: You [1]
Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSquirrel/pseuds/SinnamonSquirrel
Summary: Mostly drafts of drabbles when I have or receive some story suggestions, so please do not be too harsh :3 Intended to be fluffy and wholesome at the moment (considering more explicit in time).Tysm! It means a lot to me since the work wasn't meant to be taken too seriously. Any updates are slow since I jump in interests, but I did not forget this work c:
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Reader, Eric Cartman/You, Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick/You, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/You, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stanley "Stan" Marsh/You
Series: You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. stan * rebellious!you

a rebel in south park? almost unheard of, or was it? the adults and children were each a little unruly in their own ways

quite a few associated you with the goths; many but yourself. you were your own soul

he spotted you on his walk towards the parking lot behind the school, having recently suffered an additional separation in his complicated relationship with wendy testaburger. there he stood, patiently in your path and watching you approach, waiting expectantly despite being unsure of what exactly he wanted to happen

you might have scoffed. it did not matter the duration you had lived there: whether you found yourself as the new kid or been surrounded by these snow-covered mountains your entire life, anyone could be aware of the legitimately complex relationship between the football captain and head cheerleader, class president within the week

a blink directed to the boy as you were slightly unimpressed at his current condition. you may never have considered him or loved him for a while, but not a soul lived heartless enough to enjoy watching the jock drown his depression

if only you stifled a sigh better

= look. i'm pretty sure those shucks are going to mention you need to be more than sad to join them. 'being goth is a commitment' or something. although with how pathetic you look, they might even make an exception =

the poor thing flinched, always having been a bit sensitive. the youngest marsh had always liked you - miserable, discouraged, and almost ashamed he managed to snag your attention at his lowest

= listen, you want to, i don't know - get out of here? =

the words surprised you both, but there was more to life than wasting away. there was more to life than being depressed and waiting. being yourself and being happy with yourself, like you were

the speed in which he responded was almost embarrassing. with the air to breathe, it was as though he looked at you for the first time. except it was not

it was not the first time **stanley marsh** had fallen for you. had he finally realized what he wanted?

= yeah =

**you**

if you thought it was bad, he would love to see what you had in store to get him out of it


	2. kyle * new!you

you were new. recently moved in from a neighboring town after your old school shut down. it was far from being a new kid since you switched to south park elementary alongside a couple of friends, and therefore had a reputation to upkeep

as a club president, class clown, head cheerleader, rebel, or whoever you decided to be

 **kyle broflovski** thought you were incredible

he spent a lot of time trying to gauge your interests without really speaking to you. he struck a few conversations with the other new students -friends since your old school- without raising too much attention to himself. it was not a case of being too shy, but it needed to be perfect when he asked you on a date

the worry on possible mistakes turned to full-blown panic before class started one day

as observant -or not- as you were, he stared at you so unashamed it was almost too easy to spot him (he began sputtering from across the room when you did). it was when you signaled you forgave him with a light laugh, or a gentle smile, or a teasing grin, or something else - he realized he needed to calm down and think a little more rationally. be a little bit more like himself; you deserved as much

so keenly aware of the shakiness in the hands, the feet hit flooring with some solidity. he made the choice and backed it with effort to stand, walk, and then sit beside you. a bashful greeting played on the lips (much more coherent than such previous earlier stuttering)

it went better than he could have ever imagined

when he stopped you after school the same day, with what you considered to be the most thoughtful gift and date, it made you both smile. it was entirely improvised to speak with you today, but the change did not bother him as much as he had expected it to, as much as it often did

because **you** got him to his best. _you made him happy_

and what made it entirely worthwhile? you were there with him, as happy as he was


	3. cartman * different!you

he could not understand. did he have the heart or capacity to do so?

there you were, existing. dark skin? freckles? ombre hair? piercing eyes? whatever made you, well, you - he noticed it first. do not be fooled into thinking him some sweetheart. he had been drawn because he wanted to insult it and put you down, make you feel lesser compared to him

it didn't happen though, did it?

you guys could not intermingle. it was like... the story the shakes dude wrote with the barbaric families: the capitals and the monologues? he didn't care enough to get it right

he did not hate the feeling, but the shaking in his gut made him feel weird without a word to describe it (and he never had nothing to say). it wasn't a hungry rumble or some gurgle worthy of spending a night on the john. it was a feeling he was almost unfamiliar with

sitting around meant he was a wuss

he approached like a hunter sent to exterminate a lion: supposedly in charge of the situation and in reality too dumb to understand the imminent danger

= hey! = 

and you turned. not fully, but enough to see a nice profile of your face. you smile, smirk, gaze, or whatever you want to do, dude

it hits him like a ton of bricks

he isn't going to forget the expression. a face to make him, _him,_ almost want to hear its bidding. it's the dangerous first step to... _listening._ knowing it'll haunt and keep him up at night for all the wrong reasons is enough to scare good ol' **eric cartman**

someone is in trouble

is it **you**?


	4. kenny * perverted!you

your presence is given away as soon as you open your mouth. the four boys glance in your direction in your midst of clarifying the perverse term

having heard it from the internet, they trusted their deviant mccormick to explain when you happened to pass them in the halls. you overhear not necessarily an incorrect response, but rather a common misconception, and you find you can't help but interject - whether in the form of a shy stutter, confident grin, flirty smirk, or whatever suited you best

a working solution to defeating misconceptions was to share the truth, right?

 **kenneth mccormick** laughs

it makes you smile, and it makes them smile. because the kid in the orange parka is their friend, and you're starting to be, too. instead of being forceful -telling him off or questioning the hood- you went for an approach a bit more natural. becoming friends with them first

so when his face starts to hurt, he blinks at you, brightly and innocently. the hood doesn't move, maybe someday it will, but today is not the day because you think there's a tinge of pink running across those light cheeks

= thanks! =

nobody mentions it aloud, but the blond had a suspicion the muffled speech occasionally got on people's nerves. why do they think he consistently wears the parka?

still, he'll get it right next time, and he smiles at **you**. it may not appear as touching an experience to the rest of the world, but it didn't mean said events were any less meaningful between the two of you

= eat with us =

he chooses not to motion over because he adores the thought of you understanding his speech as well as his friends do, listening as well as they do. rather, he scoots on over closer to cartman (he'll deal with it) and makes room for you on his other side. so when you take the seat next to him and laugh, beam, gaze, or another - he takes the time to chuckle into the hood of his favorite parka so no one else can see

_his day got a little brighter with you here_


End file.
